Desicions for the Future
by JewDrop91
Summary: When Jackie is left crying hysterically after an arguement with Matt, there is only one person who can comfort her.


**A/N: Set within the episode 'Fire Burn' This is my interpretation of what should have happened. There are two chapters to this story. This chapter is my interpretation of what should have happened after Jackie runs into the toilet after her argument with Matt. Hope you enjoy. I seem to be on a roll this month. Maybe its the festive spirit? I don't know, you tell me yeah? ;)**

**The first section is short and sweet, hopefully, section two will be slightly longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Taggart team, but I am using my OC Lewis (as Helen requested that I use him again at some point)**

Walking back into the office and catching the look on Matt's face, Robbie immediately sensed that something had occured. A quick glance around him revealed that Jackie was nowhere to be seen. There was only one other place he guessed she may be. Silently turning on his heel Robbie turned and made his way to the ladies loo where without a second thought he swung the door open and was confronted with an hysterical Jackie.

For the next thirty minutes not a word was spoken between the two detectives as they stood with their arms wrapped round the other. For Robbie and Jackie however, words didn't matter because the silence they were encased in spoke volumes for both of them. They would have stood there for longer but Jackies mobile broke the silence. With an exasperated sigh she took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen, then pressed the red button and put it back in her pocket before leaning back into Robbie's chest. As if sensing what he was thinking she simply said, "Brian. He's been calling me all day."

There was something in the tone of her voice that made Robbie think that Brian wasn't being the nicest person to Jackie. Ever since Michael's death she hadn't been good but in recent days she'd looked tired, upset and withdrawn and Robbie guessed that Brian was pressuring her into leaving the force. He knew that he wanted a family but it looked like he wasn't getting what he wanted. No-one ever told Jackie Reid what to do. Ever!

Just as Robbie went to speak to Jackie, her mobile rang again. This time, he took it out of her pocket and checked the screen. It was Brian. With a short swift click, he turned the phone off completely and put it back in her jacket. When he looked down at her, he found there were floods of tears streaming down her face but not a sound was being made. Placing a finger under her chin he made her look up. "What's the matter Jackie? What's he doing to you?" he whispered as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Jackie didn't respond straight away but shook her head. Then said, "I'm not telling you Robbie."

"Why not?" came the rather hurt reply.

"Because if I did, they'd be dragging Brian's body out from the bottom of the River Clyde quicker than I can say 'boo' and your no good to me inside Barlinnie. I want you here with me."

Robbie smiled gently at her then leant forward and captured her lips in a very sweet kiss which she responded to. "And I'll always be here for you Jackie." he confirmed when they parted. They kissed again for a little while longer, thankful that not a single woman had need the toilet in the last 20 minutes!

A voice from the other side of the door made them jump apart. "You two done in there yet? Is it safe to come in?"

Amazingly, neither Robbie or Jackie were embarrassed about what they'd just done. "Yes." came the quiet reply, but not before Robbie snuck in a quick kiss.

The door opened and there stood PC Lewis Watson in all his 6"6 glory. "Afternoon. I won't ask what you've been doing because I already know." at the looks on their faces, he continued, "I could hear you kissing. You're not as quiet as you think."

"Mmm, I'm sorry about that." Jackie said quietly looking at the floor, her cheeks going slightly pink.

Lewis placed a hand on her cheek and bought her face up to meet his. "Don't be sorry when you're not my lovely lady. Goes for you to Rob. Right I'm off out, I'll see you later.

They didn't follow him straight away but he didn't expect them to. Instead they shared one final kiss before leaving the toilet, Jackie agreeing to stay at Robbie's that night, seeing as Brian was in Edinburgh.

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? Tell me =)**


End file.
